Current War Plans
Current War Plan- Saturday 10/11-Monday 10/13 9:24 PM Chicago Time October 11 2014 21:24:00 CDT Countdown loading until start of Prep Day If counter is increasing, Prep Day has already ended! October 12 2014 21:24:00 CDTCountdown loading until start of Attack Day War Attack Day has already started!!!! Prep Day start Saturday 10/11 9:24 PM, Chicago time Attack Day starts Sunday 10/12 9:24 PM, Chicago time Target Clan: Chile Invictus War Instructions Check below for War attack assignments. Everyone must fully participate in Clan Wars. Wars will be announced in advance so you will know when to take action. Those who fail to participate without advance notice to a leader or who ignore instructions will be booted. War Participation includes: - Make sure your Clan Castle and Town Hall are the middle of your War Base for protection by the end of the 24 hour preparation day. Your normal base can be any design you want, but your war base should priortize protecting the CC & TH. You cannot lose resources in war attacks, so don't worry about your storages. - Fill your spell factory- you'll need your spells - Ask for good CC troops. These are the few battles where you can ask for anything you want and will probably get it. Higher level giants, dragons, hogs, & wizards are good options depending on your strategy. - Use both of your attacks (2 attacks in 24 hours- not that hard) and use full stocks of spells and heroes. You will get more stars and therefore have better chance of good loot. - Attack your assigned targets! If all our top players attack the lower ones on the other side, our lower folks will not be able to win any stars. If our low players attack too high, they won't earn stars. Wasted attacks are almost as bad as missed attacks. Assignment Instructions - Only attack your assigned targets so we can get max stars. Repeat: only attack your assigned targets! Ignoring instructions without approval from a co-leader is grounds for being booted from the clan. - Ignore the recommended assignment from the game! Use assigned targets from this web page. - Do not attack a base that is already 3-starred. If your target is 3-starred, ask a co-leader for help selecting a new target. - We will choose to skip some opponents with the first attack and come back to them later. Our goal is to max 3-stars, not get one star from everyone. - Most players will have their second attack blank- this is so they can be assigned to targets that didn't get 3-starred the first time around. - If you are assigned multiple targets, choose the one where you can add the most new stars. If all your assigned targets are already 3-starred, ask a coleader for help selecting a new target. - We have folks around the globe (US, England, New Zealand, Australia, any more?). Not everyone will attack at the beginning of the war due to time zones. We count on each other not to steal opponents in the first 12 hours, and on everyone to attack their assigned opponent. - Only coleaders, can donate troops to War Castles for defense. We will stock you up with the best defensive troops. Trust us- we have good stuff and don't want you to be beaten. - Anyone can donate to normal castles which are used for attacks. But READ the requests!!!! '- War battles are a bit different than normal raids.' ' Check out: War_Attack_Tips' and Attack_Strategies_101 Review your assignments. If you have concerns (i.e. bad matchup) or requests for trades- speak up to a leader or co-leader and we can evaluate switches or suggest strategy & troop composition. There are plenty of us and you're sure to find one online if you wait a few minutes. DO NOT change by yourself! Assignments IGNORE RECOMMENDED TARGETS FROM THE GAME. USE THE TABLE BELOW!!!! ' ' Last updated: 11:40 PM Thursday 10/9 Chicago Time. ''' '''Those with TBD for Target 2 will have their second round targets posted by 8:30am Monday 10/13 Chicago Time. We do this so we can evaluate the results of the first round and best allocate our remaining attacks to maximize stars. Ask a co-leader if you need to complete your second attack before this time and they will help you pick a target. Loot Attacks Here we will keep track of members who use war attacks for loot. We don't frown upon loot attacks, we just want to make sure that everyone gets to enjoy in the wealth and the same members don't hold back second attacks all the time. (and a missed attack is worse than a loot attack because you and the clan lose out). Remember, no new stars = a clan war loss and severly penalized loot bonuses for all!!! The lower your rank in the clan the more likely you will be able to do a loot attack as your targets get closed out more quickly. As of 10/11/14: The Spoils of War We will post screen shots after every war. Our record is 44-5. We got a bit lazy with screenshots....